dreaming of you
by Joplin97
Summary: AU. InoSai. Bonita por fuera, jodida por dentro.


**#1 Disclaimer: Si fuese Kishimoto nunca hubiese permitido el manga de Boruto**

 **#2 AU, todos humanos. InoSai y un poquito de SasuSaku porque no me resistí.**

* * *

 **dreaming of you**

* * *

 _Seen you from afar  
Wondered who you are  
Wondered what you're like  
Think you're just my type  
and now I'm dreaming of you_

 _\- Cigarettes after sex_

* * *

Ino creció en un mundo donde las flores tenían vida propia, y ella era (por el orden natural de las cosas) mucho más bonita que cualquier rosa que existiese en el jardín que cultivaba su madre desde antes que ella naciera.

Siendo pequeña, aprendió de la importancia de ser siempre bonita por fuera - diría Hinata años más tarde "¿acaso bonita por dentro más importante?" a lo que Ino sólo se encogería de hombros, se arreglaría el cabello y simplemente decidiría seguir adelante sin importarle lo que su tímida amiga querría decirle -, total que todo entra por los ojos y ¿no se supone que estos son las ventanas del alma?

Le gusta analizar miradas tanto como pensar en el significado oculto de las flores, piensa que es una arte: La guerra por adivinar sus colores bajo las luces destellantes, las ojeras notorias que indican que alguien no duerme, el brillo en las pupilas o la ausencia de él, la clase de cosas que se piensan cuando parpadea más de una vez y desvían la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ino tenía 20 cuando conoció a Sai, y se sintió muy sorprendida cuando vio a sus ojos y no pudo encontrar más que un espejo en el que podía observar lo bella que se veía aquella noche.

(viernes dos de octubre, Sai marco la fecha en el calendario e insistió en recordárselo el resto de su vida, la memoria de Ino era algo más frágil, prefirió recordar el aroma de unos no me olvides, el sabor rancio de la cerveza y que Sai parpadeo tan solo 5 veces mientas ella lo observó).

* * *

Para aquella época, Sakura seguía tomando las pastillas para dormir, Ino fue la primera en darse cuenta de los problemas de sueño que aquejaban a su mejor amiga y poner en resguardo a los señores Haruno, sólo bastaba ver un rato la cara de Sakura y adivinar por las ojeras y el escaso brillo que apenas podría tener un par de horas de sueño (y Sakura, Sakura, Sakura siempre tan terca y reticente a aceptar ayuda

aun cuando la necesitaba).

Todo empezó cuando tenían 15 años y Sasuke Uchiha se fue de la ciudad, dejándolas a ambas con el corazón destrozado y fumando cigarrillos a escondidas de sus padres, hábito que dejaron al poco tiempo dado que Sakura empezó al mostrar interés por la medicina y 'es dañino para la salud' se convirtió en su lema de batalla, mientras que Ino lo dejo poco después porque observó cómo se le amarillaban los dientes y su piel perdía suavidad; "bonita por fuera, bonita por fuera" se repetía constantemente hasta lograr abandonar el mal hábito que adquirió en corto tiempo.

(bonita por fuera, jodida por dentro, que le vamos a hacer; años más tarde se enteraría que la nicotina contribuyó a sus problemas respiratorios, nada grave pero tuvo que aprender a andar con el inhalador en la cartera quitándole espacio para el maquillaje).

Las ojeras de Sakura empezaron a aparecer a los 16, aunque Ino sospecha que estaban ahí desde los 15, claro que nunca las vio porque bajo la excusa de una fase emo (recuerden que ella escribía los pecados, no las tragedias) ambas empezaron a abusar del delineador negro durante todos los días por casi un año.

Lo dejaron con el tiempo al igual que los cigarrillos, ambas bajo las mismas premisas de siempre: un 'el uso indiscriminado de cosméticos es dañino para la salud' de Sakura y el descubrimiento del smoky eye por parte de Ino.

Ser superficial en ocasiones tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando el delineador se fue, las ojeras estaban ahí; si de algo se culpa Ino es de nunca observar demasiado el brillo de los ojos de Sakura (tal vez algo de envidia, los ojos de su amiga eran de un hermoso verde que se confundía con las hojas de las flores que más le gustaban) y ver como este se había perdido en medio de todo ese caos que siguió a la partida de Sasuke le producía enfado.

Ella odiaba ver la belleza desperdiciada en algo tan vago, tan poco real y tan inútil como fue el "amar" a Sasuke Uchiha y sufrir por él casi toda su infancia ( en el caso de Sakura, a veces daba la impresión que ella le amaría de por vida

Y esta vez sin las comillas).

Sasuke siempre fue de alguna manera algo más para Sakura que para Ino, el 'bonita por fuera' le ayudó a superar aquel pequeño sentimiento infantil, mientras que su amiga hizo que ese mismo sentimiento madurase y se convierta en algo muy parecido amor.

* * *

Bonita por fuera, jodida por dentro; Ino no sabe para nada ni siquiera de algo parecido al amor.

* * *

Es por eso que cuando conoció a Sai, con sus ojos de espejo y pocos pestañeos, no dudó en seguirlo hacia fuera del bar, contrario a las advertencias de Sakura que insistía en que se quedase con ella, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari dentro del local donde según Naruto tendrían preparada una gran sorpresa aquella noche; le sigue con una lata de cerveza algo rancia entre las manos hacia su casa, donde donde él le enseña a dibujar galaxias en su piel y el aroma de las no me olvides que el abuelo del chico planta en su terraza.

Durmieron hasta cuando llego el amanecer pintando rayos de sol y algunas nubes púrpuras, muy parecidas al color de la habitación que ella y Sakura compartían en los dormitorios de la universidad recordándole a Ino donde debía estar esa mañana y que su amiga seguro sufriría un ataque de nervios si no la llamaba.

-Oh mierda - fue lo único que pudo susurrar mientas se aventuraba a buscar su ropa interior, para salir corriendo con dirección a la estación del metro más cercana.

Ahora se tiene que ir.

Es momento de las despedidas incomodas, esas que se dan entre un par de desconocidos que no han hecho más que intercambiar algunas palabras (gemidos, se corrige Ino, gemidos) a lo largo de la noche, aunque no fue así todo el rato.

Por supuesto que hablaron un poco antes de ello, no crean que solo se vieron a los ojos y salieron corriendo como en algún tipo de película romántica, de esas que tanto le gustan a Hinata y que ella misma solía ver cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando.

\- ¿Te acompañó a la estación? - preguntó Sai

\- No creo que sea necesario, además tu abuelo despertará pronto y será mejor que me vaya antes de que pase eso - respondió ella, mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y se miraba al espejo, no tenía precisamente la pinta de bonita por fuera que quisiera, pero Sai la miraba embobado, así que pensó que quizá solo estaba con sueño.

\- Está bien - le dijo, mientras le extendía una chaqueta, a lo que ella miro con extrañeza - corre viento por las mañanas y no quiero que te enfermes, además deje mi número en uno de los bolsillos para que me llames en cuanto llegues.

Sai era una persona de no muchas palabras y ojos poco expresivos, por lo que Ino solo asintió y salió corriendo un poco antes de que todas las luces de la ciudad anuncien la llegada de un nuevo día oficialmente.

(las nubes dejaron de ser púrpuras y se tiñeron de blanco para la hora en que ella llego a su pequeña habitación).

Y Sakura no estaba ahí.

* * *

También fue durante aquella época en la que Sasuke Uchiha - o el sueño (pesadilla) de Sakura vuelto realidad - había decidido volver a la ciudad. Esa fue la gran sorpresa que Naruto les tuvo preparada la noche que ella conoció a Sai y la razón por la que Sakura tampoco llego a dormir a su habitación en la universidad

Ya sé lo que están pensando y no, no paso la noche con Sasuke, le dijo Hinata que salió corriendo del pub rumbo a la casa de sus padres, donde decidió pasar todo el fin de semana y concentrarse en sus asuntas, mientras intentaba olvidar su más grande pesadilla (sueño). Por su parte Ino creía que las sorpresas tenían que ser agradables, por lo que no entendía como Naruto podía pensar remotamente que ver a Sasuke Uchiha sería remotamente agradable para su amiga.

-Creí que no podría manejarlo – Fue lo único que Sakura le dijo a Ino aquella tarde, cuando paso el domingo a recogerla de casa de sus padres.

\- ¿Y qué crees ahora? - le preguntó Ino.

-Que hubiese esperado una explicación al menos, pero eso es algo que quizás jamás obtenga - respondió golpeando su cabeza contra el auto, y volteando a ver a su amiga con atención por primera vez desde hace un par de noches.

Había algo raro, pensó Sakura mientras emprendían la marcha hacia los dormitorios de la universidad, podrá ser un desastre en su manera de relacionarse con la gente a su alrededor pero estaba segura de conocer de memoria el armario de su amiga y que esa chaqueta no es definitivamente algo que Ino escogería por cuenta propia.

Estaba segura de no haberla visto antes, a menos que...

-¡Es la chaqueta del chico del bar! - exclamó con sorpresa - ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Sai me la dio en la mañana para volver a los dormitorios - respondió de manera indiferente.

-¿Pasaste la noche con él? - preguntó Sakura con la boca abierta - Ino-puerca ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho aún?

-El tema no surgió y tu parecías muerta en vida hasta hace un par de minutos - dijo mientras paraba el auto en la luz roja.

-Eso no es motivo - indicó la aludida - otras veces he estado con el mismo semblante y tú no vacilabas antes de contarme estas cosas y menos aún te quedabas con las chaquetas de otros.

-Tenia frio y era lo único que había a mano, además debo conducir ahora - finalizó la conversación Ino.

Ino suspiró y le miró con cara de poca paciencia, acelero una vez más y volteo hasta los estacionamientos del campus universitario. No estaba lista para tener esta clase de charlas con Sakura y menos aún para discutir por qué se había quedado con la chaqueta de Sai puesta todo el día, pero lo cierto era que se sentía abrigada por ella, olía a tinta y a pintura seca, había comprobado que tenía algunas manchas rojas producto de algo que seguramente el muchacho habría pintado antes.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con algo que pudo identificar como nostalgia cuando al bajar del auto vieron a lo lejos a un muchacho pálido, entrando a su vehículo y saliendo del estacionamiento sin siquiera haberlas notado. Pronto, muy pronto pensaba Ino, su amiga tendría que hablar con él y quizá entonces sus ojos podrían brillar como antes del maquillaje negro, los cigarrillos y las pastillas para dormir. Hasta hace unos días el comportamiento de Sakura le hubiese parecido hasta infantil, pero ahora...

El cielo se había pintado de negro y ella aún había llamado a Sai para agradecerle todo lo de aquella mañana.

¿Desde cuándo Ino se siente tan intimidada por un chico?

* * *

-Sakura-chan no sabe cómo se puso el teme en cuanto se enteró que ella había decidido irse sin verlo, por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar de lo pálido que se puso - le contó Naruto a ella y a Shikamaru aquella tarde en la universidad.

Se encontraban comiendo ramen porque la tarde había avanzado de manera lenta y Temari canceló los planes de cenar con Shikamaru, que se quejó otra vez de lo problemáticas que son las mujeres, por lo que Ino (a la que Sakura había cancelado previamente) decidió llevárselo a comer ramen.

En el camino se encontraron con Naruto que les comento que Hinata le había cancelado a él, porque ella y Sakura habían salido a quien sabe qué clase de misión secreta (Ino se sintió ofendida un poco al oír aquello, ¿La habían dejado de lado acaso?), así que se les unió.

Ahora estaban los tres, solos y abandonados por el resto, comiendo un plato Ramen (que Ino estaba segura si pudiese sentir algo se pondría triste en nombre de los presentes); pero al menos podría enterarse de los motivos de Sasuke Uchiha para volver a Konoha.

-¿Y por qué decidió regresar? - preguntó ella - Según tengo entendido le iba bastante bien en Tokio, Sakura me dijo que tú le contaste que incluso estaba pensando en un traslado al extranjero.

Shikamaru sorbió fuertemente su tazón tras escuchar eso y pudo escuchar un ( _oportunidad para chismes hasta en medio de las comidas)_ , pero a ella no se le escapó la manera en la que se acomodó para escuchar mejor la respuesta de Naruto, que estaba tragando fideos en ese momento.

Cinco segundos de silencio, seguidos por un sonido que salió de la garganta de Naruto que tragó con fuerza antes de responder la pregunta de Ino.

-Me dijo que quería volver a casa, que la extrañaba - fue su respuesta inicial, pero al ver las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos continuó hablando - bueno, en realidad dijo que los cursos que estaba llevando en Tokio no le gustaban mucho, que quería probar el sistema de aquí.

-¿A qué vino lo primero, lo de "extrañaba mi casa"? No me imagino a Uchiha diciendo algo por el estilo - preguntó entonces Shikamaru, adelantándose incluso a Ino que estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.

-Ustedes conocen a Sasuke, dice algo, pero en realidad quiere decir otra cosa completamente diferente.

A ellos no les hizo mucho sentido pero Naruto (cuya limpia mirada azul le recordaba a un zorro astuto, inocente en apariencia pero más sabio de lo que uno se imagina) siguió comiendo alegremente su ramen, como si aquella respuesta fuese suficiente para responder al misterio que traía la vuelta de Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha.

(Ino estaba segura que de haber estado aquí, Sakura hubiese entendido a Naruto y estaría más tranquila, esta semana no ha dejado de ser un manojo de nervios e incluso se lo ha pegado, el problema es que Sakura toma pastillas y duerme, Ino no puede ni debe tomarlas, por lo que se mantiene despierta, y por supuesto que es por los nervios de su compañera de cuarto

¿Cuál podría ser otra razón acaso?)

-Por cierto Ino, bonita chaqueta ¿Dónde las has comprado? - preguntó entonces Naruto, provocando que ella se atragante y empiece a toser fuertemente.

Si el ramen pudiese hacer algo, ella estaba segura que se hubiese reído de su rostro arrebolado.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde aquel sábado, ella decidió por fin llamarle.

(Los nervios de Sakura se le había pegado estaba segura, pero en el fondo Ino sabía que en realidad ella no podía manejar la situación, no sabía cómo miraría a los ojos de espejo de Sai otra vez, no estaba segura de que tendría que decirle y menos aún de querer devolverle su chaqueta).

-¿Alo? - la voz del chico al otro lado de la línea la saco de sus cavilaciones y casi le hizo soltar el móvil, tomando aire se decidió a hablar pasado unos segundos.

-Soy yo - dijo ella con una voz más aguda de la que esperó que le saliese.

-¿Ino? - preguntó entonces, un cambio en su tono de voz, y no supo entender si era de emoción (y tampoco quería entender porqué de la nada eso la puso más feliz)

-Sí, lo siento por no devolver la llamada en la semana o cuando apenas volví a casa - se apresuró a decir - es solo que...

-¿La sensación rara de que algo estaba fuera de lugar? - le interrumpió antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más - no te preocupes muchacha bonita, yo también me he sentido así estos días.

E Ino no supo que decirle a eso, por lo que solo emitió un sonido para invitarle a seguir hablando.

Y vaya que Sai hablo, días antes le había parecido un muchacho de pocas palabras, pero ahora parecía no poder callarse y le estaba contando acerca de cómo había estado incluso consultando libros para entender lo que estaba pasando con él, cosa que le hizo reír más de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

-No deberíamos estar hablando esto por teléfono - le dijo entonces.

-No te he devuelto tu chaqueta - le dijo ella.

-Puedes quedártela si quieres, te cae mejor a ti.

-Aceptare el cumplido entonces.

-Los libros enseñan mucho acerca de cómo tratar a la gente, y establece que en estos casos lo mejor sería salir a comer algo ¿Que dices?

A Ino no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, solo aceptó con una gran sonrisa que se alegra él no pueda ver y le cuelga la llamada en cuanto él le dice la fecha y el lugar.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - Sakura entró al cuarto en el justo momento en que Ino cortaba la llamada - la señorita Ino-cerda por fin decidió a llamar a su pintor de brillante paleta.

-Sakura te pido que no te metas en este asunto y - la miró sorprendida un segundo y añadió con tono acusador - Nunca te dije que Sai era pintor.

Su amiga palideció por un segundo, no parecía haber querido soltar ese pedazo de información en ese momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Verás Ino... Junto a Hinata y Temari estuvimos haciendo nuestra propia investigación...

-No se atrevieron - vociferó Ino cortando a su amiga.

-Estábamos preocupadas, estabas muy emocionada y creo que nunca te había visto ponerte tan nerviosa por un chico, queríamos asegurarnos de que era alguien que valiese la pena. - intentó explicarse.

-Creo que ya estoy grande para decidir por mi cuenta que puede valer la pena o no.

-Estabas muy emocionada y por tu cara creo que acabas de hablar con él - dijo su amiga con una sonrisa

-Sakura, no tientes a la suerte - amenazó - por su culpa quede atrapada con Shikamaru y Naruto comiendo ramen ¿Por qué? Ahh si... ¡Por qué nos habían plantado!

-Era importante - dijo ella - además, descubrimos que es un buen chico, creo que podría funcionar.

-Eso me toca decidirlo a mí - le dijo, y suspiró con fuerza - ¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados de su gran investigación? ¿Es asesino de medio tiempo o algo así?

Sakura arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Te acabo de decir que es un buen chico - dijo - termina en artes este año, ha tenido varias exposiciones lo que es sorprendente debido a su edad y no solo aquí, también en Tokio, Sasuke-kun ha ido a una de ellas y…

-¿Qué Sasuke que? - preguntó Ino sorprendida, sin dejarle terminar la oración.

-Que Sasuke-kun ha ido a una de sus exposiciones en Tokio - respondió ella con calma.

-No eso Sakura, hace una semana él no era Sasuke-kun, él era Uchiha Sasuke o aquel que nunca da explicaciones - le dijo ella.

-Sasuke-kun si da explicaciones Ino, solo que no siempre como la gente espera que las de - respondió - me encontró buscando el nombre de Sai en la hemeroteca, y se unió a mi búsqueda, por supuesto que sin pedirme permiso, luego me invitó un café y hablamos un rato, dijo que extrañaba la ciudad.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? - preguntó Ino, recordando las palabras de Naruto (el teme dice algo y en realidad quiere decir otra cosa) - ¿O acaso dijo otra cosa y tú estás traduciendo?

-Sasuke dijo eso "extrañaba estar en casa" - le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y con eso que quiere decir? - preguntó ella confundida

Sakura se rio de manera suave ante esa pregunta e Ino notó el brillo en los ojos de su amiga ¿Qué tan distraída habría estado para no notarlo? Los ojos brillaban como antes de los cigarrillos y las noches en las que permanecía despierta pensando en estaba haciendo el que probablemente si sea el amor de su vida.

-Significa que también me extraño a mí y luego me invitó a cenar este domingo - respondió finalmente con una sonrisa. - No lo sé Ino, quizá el amor sea darle todo lo que no tienes a alguien que no lo quiere recibir, pero en ocasiones es lindo vivir en esa fantasía de que tal vez las cosas si funcionen.

Y esa noche Ino notó que Sakura se durmió sin necesidad de tomar una sola de sus pastillas para dormir.

* * *

En su cuarta cita, él decidió llevarla a su estudio de trabajo, ahí pintaba y pasaba el tiempo que no está en la escuela de artes o ayudando a su abuelo con su trabajo, durante estas cuatro citas Ino había logrado entender un poco más de Sai y estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

(más que todo lo que Sakura le ha dicho de sus "misiones secretas" con Hinata y Temari, ya saben, la clase de cosas que no encuentras en internet; como que él había sido un niño solitario o que había aprendido a pintar antes que a sostener los palillos para comer fideos de manera decente o que le gustaba consultar libros acerca del comportamiento humano porque siempre le había parecido demasiado confuso

Cosa que realmente si importan)

No podía ponerle nombre a todo lo que sentía por él, porque sencillamente no sabía que era y preguntar a sus amigas quedaba fuera de la ecuación si es que no quería confundirse aún más.

Sai tenía 22 años cuando conoció a Ino, un abuelo que lo cuidaba en exceso (según su opinión al menos), un talento extraordinario para la pintura, no muchas habilidades para socializar con las demás personas y ojos que la confundían cada vez que se posaban en ella.

En el estudio de Sai, encontró miles de bocetos y esquemas, la gran mayoría en blanco y negro a excepción de sus dibujos de flores; tenía una cantidad increíble de peces koi y algunos animales más. Estaba abrumada por la cantidad de imágenes que veía en ese momento.

-Este lugar es precioso - dijo ella - me recuerda al jardín de mi madre, solo que en lugar de flores tiene cuadros.

-Mi abuelo decidió que debía tener mi propio espacio para pintar - le dijo - la idea de que me dedique a esto de por vida no le tenía muy convencido, pero tengo exposiciones regularmente y a la gente le gusta lo que hago.

-Insisto en que es hermoso, sería una locura que no les gustase.

-No es tan hermoso como tú, creo que me gustaría pintarte.

Cayó el silencio, porque Ino no encuentra palabras para decirle que ella solo es bonita por fuera, que si echase un vistazo al huracán que ha formado dentro, entendería que todo entra por los ojos y que ella no tiene una simple idea de lo que es el amor.

Fue en ese momento cuando él la beso de nuevo y ella pierde sentido de donde esta otra vez y que realmente no importaba nada más en ese instante.

(Fue en medio de su estudio donde los colores se mesclaron con gemidos y él vuelve a dibujar galaxias en su piel sin necesidad de un pincel, solo con su suave toque

Fue en medio de su estudio donde ella descubrió que los ojos de Sai no son un espejo donde ella creía podía verse, sus ojos son navajas relucientes que cortaron a través de ella, y la partieron en varios pedazos, todo entra por los ojos y ahora él sabe que es bonita por fuera y que quizá esta algo jodida por dentro, pero parece no importarle cuando besa su cuello y le susurra palabras terribles que no entiende muy bien, cuando la trata con suavidad y deposita besos suaves en su coronilla.

Los ojos de Sai pueden ver incluso mucho más que los de ella).

Más tarde, camino a los dormitorios de la universidad ambos caminan en silencio e Ino se imagina que así hubiese sido si aquella mañana hubiese aceptado la invitación de Sai a acompañarla a la estación de los buses, cuando entonces algo la golpea con fuerza, un momento que había estado queriendo evadir pero justo en ese instante vio inevitable.

-Sai, por cierto tu chaqueta, no te la he devuelto - le dijo Ino con una mirada preocupada que el tardo en descifrar y entonces él soltó una carcajada feroz que poco a poco se le contagió a ella también, aunque poco o ningún sentido tuviese, aunque estuviese caminando en medio de la ligera llovizna que había empezado a caer.

-Puedes quedarte con ella.

(Y solo le quedo besarla de nuevo, porque la lluvia seguía, porque ahora estaban juntos y porque

 _conmigo, también puedes quedarte conmigo_ )

* * *

-¿Sabías que hasta conocerte nunca había pintado a una mujer? - le preguntó una tarde.

-Creo que nunca lo mencionaste - dijo ella - lo que es raro, ya que tú lo mencionas todo y sin filtro.

Una carcajada acompañó a ese comentario y su novia se paró solo para darle un beso en lo que el terminaba su última pintura, era un cuadro de Ino con su chaqueta, de la noche que se habían conocido. Tenía la botella de cerveza rancia en la mano y algunos no me olvides en su cabello.

-¿Sabías que hasta que te conocí nunca estuve enamorada de alguien? - le dijo ella entonces, tomándole desprevenido - tampoco sabía lo que era ponerme nerviosa ante una llamada o querer quedarme con la ropa de alguien más.

Sonrió una vez más bastante complacido, mientras terminaba de pintar la mirada profunda de Ino, para él ella ponía el azul en el cielo, el verde en las hojas y los colores en sus cuadros.

Sai no sabía de pintar emociones, pero estaba muy seguro mientras miraba el cuadro que acababa de pintar, que aquello tenía que ser algo muy parecido al amor.

Si, amor.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tome la decisión estúpida de terminar este fic en lugar de estudiar para mi final de matemática, quizá mañana me arrepienta pero justo ahora estoy contenta con los resultados, probablemente mañana odie la historia y me odie más (si es que acaso es posible) pero... hay que vivir en el presente (?)

Beso, jop.


End file.
